Persuasion
by SladeRavenFan
Summary: After Terra ran away, how did she end up in Slade's grasp? Dedicated to Remix17.
1. Persuasion: Part 1

**Hello! I've been a litle busy and haven't published since last year, I know. Sorry about that. But I have edited some previous chapters and stories.**

**Persuasion will be a three chapter fanfic, released over three days. This is yet another musing of how the villain acquired the young geomancer. My first Terra and Slade fic, which I wrote over the last two days. It's finished, just needs editing.**

**Inspired and dedicated to Remix17, who deleted all of his/her treasured and epic stories. Some elements have been derived from Armor, and others from another fic with a name I can't remember.**

**Enjoy!**

Terra collapsed on the desert ground, drained from running. The emotional fuel she had felt from her anger at Beast Boy had faded, replaced with weariness and regret.

Why had she refused a new life for herself? It could've made everything better. But instead, like the insecure teenager she was, the geomancer had fled once her secret was spoken.

Thinking of it now though, Robin easily could've figured it out on his own. She wasn't exactly good at hiding her lack of control, and he wasn't exactly bad at observation. The thought made her look longingly at where she'd come from, but she knew it was too late to return after she'd shunned them.

The heat hit her suddenly, her skin baking. Of course the poor girl couldn't afford sunscreen. All she had was what was currently on her, and that wasn't much.

Her throat was burning. She was so thirsty she could drink a whole river. But no such luck; Terra was in the desert, after all.

Suddenly, the ground started to tremble. She could see her hands glow, having no doubt her eyes were exactly the same familiar yellow.

"No!" she cried, eyes beginning to water. "Not now, please!"

Rocks of all sizes surrounded her, spinning so fast they formed a wall. Her hair flared around her, a magnificent halo as she clung to the ground. Terra willed for it to stop.

Of course, her powers wouldn't listen. She scrunched into a ball, hands tightly holding her head as she sobbed, waiting for an end.

When it finally came, Terra didn't know what to do. Her heart was sinking. She was losing the usual optimism she had, and fast. She was so helpless. Why was she cursed with these powers? Why couldn't she control them like everyone else? She was meant to control them, but they were controlling her.

The teenager stood shakily, hugging herself. The wind picked up, causing her to shudder. Yet another cold night in the desert. Terra found it hard to believe just last night she'd ran from the tower, sprinting under the stars like there was no tomorrow. She almost wished there hadn't been, so she wouldn't be standing where she was now.

The geomancer sighed. Now came the arduous task to find a safe cave to sleep in. Taking out her pathetic torch, she slipped it into her mouth and started to scale the closest cliff.

Terra may have been dejected, tired and famished, but her mind was so mentally exhausted that she refused to use her powers. If she fell and died, so be it. She couldn't be bothered enough to deal with more problems.

She climbed quickly, occasionally stopping to take a deep breath. Her limbs felt like weights. Her eyes trailed up to gauge the distance, only to see a nightmare.

Slade.

She seemed to freeze as his faceless mask met her wild eyes, only to realise it was getting further away.

Terra was falling.

She blinked. He disappeared as she screamed, flailing her arms and willing for some rocks to catch her before she met the ground. She was panicking. A stone she'd summoned sliced her forearm as she fell past it.

She threw the arm out, hoping it'd take most of the force from the fall.

The impact was faster than she'd expected, earning a loud thud and a sickening crack. Her cut and now broken arm ached painfully. She let out a strangled scream. Her eyes had closed and before she knew it, she was unconscious.

When Terra came to, she really didn't know what to expect. But out of all the things she had least expected, she could've never predicted what had transpired.

She bolted into a sitting position, grimacing. Her whole body was sore, all of her muscles screeching for her to take it easy.

But her arm was neatly bandaged, wrapped in pristine gauze and sealed with duct tape.

She inspected it carefully, as if checking it was real. Scanning the rest of her body, she found most the dirt scrubbed away from the small cuts and bruises she'd acquired.

Terra found herself smiling. Someone had bothered to care for her, to help her. Her foot hit something as she stood. To her joy, she found a plain bottle of water.

Once she'd taken a refreshing gulp, she stuffed it into her shorts. It would run out if she didn't take care.

She glanced around. A familiar black figure was ten steps in front of her. Terra's pulse was now rapid. She took a sharp intake of air.

The frightened outcast stepped backwards gingerly, cursing when he turned.

"Hello, Terra," Slade greeted. "I was beginning to think you'd never wake up."

Her eyes widened. Her other response was what she always did. Terra turned away and ran.

Slade unclasped his hands.

The chase for his apprentice had begun.

**Short and sweet. Not the best (rushed), but I'll get back to it. See you tomorrow, and feel free to review. A word, a page, anything! And if you want to give me con-crit, I already know of my word overuse. **

**~SladeRavenFan**


	2. Persuasion: Part 2

**Hello again! Just this, Persuasion Part 2, before I publish the last part tomorrow. **

**Inspired and dedicated to Remix17 (see chapter 1's a/n)**

**A big thanks to those who reviewed: Waterpokemon and Jakefan. Sent you both PMs with review responses.**

**Nothing much to say, so...**

**Enjoy!**

_Slade unclasped his hands._

_The chase for his apprentice had begun._

A small smile formed behind his mask. He was impressed; it seemed like his apprentice wasn't out of fire just yet. She had been running for many hours and he'd half expected her to remain unconscious.

He started to follow her. Terra may have been lighter on her feet and a decent runner, but his stamina was definitely better. Adding to that, the mastermind was much more physically fit.

It had been twenty five minutes of easy running before Terra stumbled and fell. She had done this before, except this time she chose not to get back up, instead wanting to crawl backwards until she could go no further. Her fists clenched.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," she hissed, trying to sound threatening. But the girl was deceived by her eyes, which held the expression of a trapped animal.

"You don't have to," he replied, trying to not sound forceful. Slade dropped to one knee. "But aren't you tired of running, Terra?"

Her eyes met his confidently, fighting, before they looked away. Terra wasn't tired of running, she was sick of it. She knew he didn't just mean now, but always. Every town she went to, every person she knew, she was always afraid of. Always running from.

Slade sensed defeat from the acceptance in her eyes.

"Come with me, child, and you won't have to run anymore. I can teach you the control you so desire. You won't have to be alone."

Hope sparked in her cerulean eyes. "How?"

"You need proper guidance," he cryptically answered, catching her interest. "I can give that to you."

He made a move to step closer. Terra recoiled, reluctant and fearful. He took a step back.

"I know you're afraid," Slade stated. "You don't trust me yet. But just remember, Terra, this isn't about the Titans. This is about you. If the Titans had cared, they'd be here instead of me."

He tossed her a communicator, which she clumsily caught and inspected. His stylised 'S' decorated the front.

"What's this for?"

"You don't have to accept my offer just yet," the man said. "You can mull it over first. When you're ready, press the side button. I'll come for you."

"Why do you want to help me?" she suddenly blurted, regaining clarity of her situation. "What's the point? "

There was a glint in his eye. _Smart girl._

"I don't like to repeat myself," he told her, practising patience with the unruly child. "But when you lose control, Terra, you are one of the most dangerous things I've ever seen. It'd be a shame for such potential to be wasted."

She dipped her head, hair shielding a view of her face. Sensing there was nothing civilised left to be said, he offered her a hand.

Terra didn't take it. He'd expected her to, yet wasn't surprised. As Slade had always said, trust was hard to build. It had to be earned with his future apprentice, unlike the countless crooks he'd bribed.

She forced her way to her feet. "You really think I could master my powers?"

"Perhaps."

The teenager's hope deflated. He smoothly sought to fix that, until she shot another question.

"Why didn't you just kidnap me earlier?"

His brow lifted. "Teaching you control won't be easy," he explained. "You have to be willing, or else it won't happen."

Adding to that, a willing apprentice was much easier than an unwilling one. Of course though, he wouldn't tell her that.

Terra nodded. "I think I need to just think about this." She pushed her hair behind her ear, nervous.

"Take all the time you need," he halfheartedly responded. "But don't forget, Terra, it's a generous offer I'm making you."

Slade began to back off. He turned his back to her and strode away, making sure she couldn't see him round the corner and enter a cavern.

Terra was weak minded. She'd probably believe that the communicator was a sign of trust and control of her situation. As well as that, she was beyond exhausted and starving, so she'd be sure to give in soon. He just had to make her believe he'd left.

He smirked. Teenagers, children; they were all so amusingly impressionable and naive.

Hands clasped behind his back and posture perfect, he waited.

After all, Slade thought. A little time wasted was completely worth it to acquire his weapon.

The weapon to finally defeat the Teen Titans.

**Short and rushed again, but I'll come back to it. Thanks for reading. Drop a review if you can. Like it, hate it? Any questions, PM me or mention it in your review. **

**And I'm looking for a little bit of help. After not writing for so long, I have an issue with commas and where they're meant to be put. I tend to overuse them and I'm not sure where to use them in a place that aids the flow, or pace, of the story. PM me if you have any advice/teachings. Just don't tell me to read it aloud and put one in where there's a pause. I'm looking for something a little more advanced.**

**~SladeRavenFan**


	3. Persuasion: Part 3

**Hello, fellow readers!**

**Here is Part 3 of Persuasion, the final piece of the story. Thanks to Waterpokemon for reviewing, it really means a lot to hear you liked it.**

**See chapter one for my inspiration and dedication for this fic (Remix17)**

**Enjoy!**

Terra was puzzled. He'd really left her with his communicator? She could just take it to the Titans and beg for forgiveness, but she knew she wouldn't. It could be a sign of trust that he'd given it to her, one she wouldn't want to betray.

She summoned a rock and let it carry her a little further away before stopping, jumping off and raising her arms. She wanted to try something.

A wall of earth was lifted, two diagonal walls in front of it following, making a cross. Terra had made a small cave of sorts.

She sat inside it, admiring her handiwork, then smiling softly. She could see anyone that was coming and wasn't in direct sunlight. At least _sometimes_ her powers were useful.

Her stomach rumbled, ruining the moment. She ran her fingers over her slightly prominent ribs, groaning at the intense hunger she felt. Taking a sip of water, she clutched her head with both hands.

Should she accept his offer?

It seemed too kind for a supervillain, one who had not hesitated to attack her back when she was with the Titans. But then again, she had attempted to attack him.

Other than that, she couldn't find any cons of the situation. She would learn control. She would have a home, even if it was temporary. And after that, she would be master of her powers, and go back to Beast Boy and, - and what?

Tell him that she'd gone with the Titans' worst enemy and let herself be taught by him? She frowned.

Morals played a part. She'd always tried to be good, do good. Going with Slade, a criminal, was not doing good.

But where did doing good ever get her? She was always shunned, unappreciated. She always caused havock and destruction. She was dangerous. By taking his help she wouldn't be. Wouldn't that make the Titans happy?

Slade's words echoed in her head. For once, she had to be selfish. This wasn't about the Titans, it was about her own life and what she wanted to do.

She stifled a yawn. A nap would be good, Terra decided, setting her head on her bony arms and closing her eyes.

When she awoke, she recognised the darkness outside that marked another night. It was amazing how fast time passed in the desert, but it was time spent being awfully alone and trapped with less than pleasant thoughts.

Terra massaged her horribly sore neck absentmindedly. The bandage on her arm was dirty and torn, coming off to reveal a bleeding gash and a swollen forearm. She almost retched.

Ire gathered in her chest as she kept pressure on the cut. Why did she have to suffer? The question always haunted her. It wasn't fair. Why did she have to live in such conditions? She was injured, alone and starved. The only help available seemed impossible to take.

The ground quaked, responding to her anger.

"No," she whispered. "Not again!"

She curled up into the foetus position, squeezing her eyes shut and letting the tears escape down her face.

"Stop!" she sobbed, over and over again, only to herself.

The cave she'd built was ripped to bits, floating around her at an impressive speed. Terra didn't need to open her eyes to know she was now exposed to the night; she could feel the chill on her skin.

It seemed like several hours before everything seemed to stop. Other than the rocks scattered around her, it appeared as though nothing had ever happened. The unexpected silence was overwhelming.

She cradled her arm, wiping her tears. Trying to stand, her leg collapsed and she fell, her knees and hands out to catch her, becoming grazed and bleeding.

The communicator slipped out of her pocket, coming into her sights.

There was no other option. Terra couldn't go on like this. She flicked open the communicator as fast as she could, pressing the call button before she could regret it.

.

Slade heard the ringtone after he'd opened the communicator.

He looked at the screen. Terra looked much worse off. Tear tracks were on her face, dirt was in her hair and her wound looked irritated. She'd probably lost control, again. As well as that, she appeared to be unhealthily skinny, drawing a frown from him.

"Yes, Terra?" he spoke calmly, hoping he sounded open and friendly.

"I'm ready," Terra cried, too uncaring to hide her emotions from him. The villain could hear the desperation in her voice.

"I'm coming," Slade reassured her, with a smile that could rival the Cheshire cat's. The relief on her face was evident as he closed the device.

The trip to her was a quick one, but to Terra it seemed like it was an eternity. Trying to show some effort, she stood and staggered slowly towards him.

He walked as well, stopping once they met. His eye looked her up and down, examining her injuries.

"It's okay," he told her.

She nodded; everything was going to be okay now. She wasn't alone, and she didn't have to be afraid anymore. She could get control at last.

Terra managed a small smile before her eyes unfocused and she slumped over, unconscious. He caught her swiftly, supporting her with one arm and carefully avoiding her most severe wounds.

_How could such a unfortunate girl hold so much power?_

Slade didn't care to know. All that he knew was that she was _his_. He gingerly pulled back her golden fringe to show her child-like face, and for the first time he saw her. A mere child, living a life directed by her powers. That would soon change.

The man stood still for a while, just enjoying the moment and acknowledging the many thoughts whizzing through his head.

After his reverie, he reached into his utility belt for gauze, expertly wrapping a bandage round her arm. Seeing her knees, he shook his head and glanced at the asleep Terra.

Laying her down, he cauterised both of them, thankful for his first aid kit. Following that, he tied tourniquets to each knee, not taking any risks.

Finally, Slade reached into his utility belt to receive a syringe. Sedating her, and feeling slightly uncomfortable for drugging his soon-to-be apprentice, he easily hoisted her over his shoulder and headed out of the cavern.

_Today_, he remarked, _was the last real day of her own_. Tomorrow, however, when she woke up, would be an entirely different story for the young geomancer.

But they had yet to find it out.

**Sorry, I know I'm late, but I don't think many of you noticed. I did a lot of editing for this chapter.**

**Drop a review if you can. I'd like more feedback and comments, even if you're reading this story years from when it was published. I still might get the message. Honestly though, I'd like to know how I did on my first attempt at a Slade and Terra story.**

**See you until the next time I publish, which is probably going to be ages due to my lack of motivation.**

**~SladeRavenFan**


End file.
